


The Allen House

by Toaster_Warlock



Series: The Spirit Circle [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author attempts humour, Author is dead, Complete, Did i just make a new tag?, Established Relationship, Gabe is the only responsible driver, Gen, Ghost Hunting AU, Hana and lucio would be cute together, Hana pov, Have a nice day, Kinda meant to be funny, Kinda not, Mention of Seizures, Mentions of Death, Panic Attacks, Poor Hanzo, Scared Hanzo, This is darker than i intended, What Was I Thinking?, mention of past drug use, mentions of possession, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Warlock/pseuds/Toaster_Warlock
Summary: Hana and her team of ghost hunters are known far and wide. With her group ranging from mediums to tech support, they find, capture, and hopefully help spirits to move on. Join her as she overcomes angry spirits, half of her crew running from any sound, and sometimes nothing at all.





	1. Before The Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2am where I am so...yeah I'm tried. I live and breathe mchanzo but I'll try to focus on mostly the spooks and also give attention to other ships as well. Hope you enjoy.

“Hello, D.va here” the girl smiled at the camera and waved. “I wanted to thank you all for the support and love to the spirit on my last video.” Hana said. She stepped out of the view of the camera and got a good shot of the house that was behind her. “place here the history of the house and what's going on.” She let it sit for a bit longer before picking the camera up and walking back to her group. She panned over her entire crew before stopping at Angela.

“Today I have with me Ms. Angela. She will be here to hopefully lend a calming hand to the spirits who lives here.” Angela smiled and waved at the camera then went back to checking their equipment. “Next we have our friendly neighborhood ghost whisperer, Hanzo.” Hana leaned the camera inside the car to a man who seemed to have a permanent glare on his face. There was another man draped across his shoulders who poked his cheek and smiled at Hanzo, then the camera. “and this is Jesse, you may remember him from the video, Horror House.” Said man tips his hat at the camera with a ‘howdy’. Hana shifts the camera over to the last member of the team, “and finally Gabriel. If any evil spirit decides to ‘raise a little hell’, as Jesse would say, Gabe here will fix that.” The man, leaning against the van they came in, nods once at the camera before pulling out his phone, rapidly tapping on the screen.

Hana brings the camera around so it is facing her, “and of course you all know me. But for you newbies I'll tell you anyway. I am Hana, the leader of Spirit Circle.” She pauses for a few moments before she stops recording on her camera. She'll edit in the intro later tonight so she doesn't have to do it when she gets back home. She places her camera back into it's bag and slings it over her shoulder. “Alright guys, I was thinking we would interview the owners today before we leave for the hotel. Tomorrow we'll get the word on the street and then it's lockdown time.” Angela agrees to what she says out loud while Gabe just nods, still on his phone. Jesse didn't seem to hear her, somehow half asleep against Hanzo. Said man looked her directly in the eyes and nodded.

She went to the back of the van and stood next to Angela. “Do you think we should bring an evp recorder with us or just make due with our phones and the camera?” Hana thought it over and decided that they could make due and that they could save some battery on the recorder for tomorrow. Angela pulled out 2 other cameras and shut the back of the van. McCree was slowly crawling out of van, shortly followed by Hanzo who shut the door. Gabriel, who up until this point had been deeply invested in some conversation on his phone, pulled out the keys to the van and locked it. He put both away as the crew began to walk towards the house.

“Okay, Jesse and Angela, cameras ready.” Hana walked up the steps to the door and knocked on it. The couple who lived inside welcomed them into their home with smiles. Hana asked about the history of the house, seeing if they could provide any more information on the history of the house. She was aware of both Angela and Gabriel slowly looking around. _Great, there is good and evil here. This is going to be fun._ Hana asked about the experiences in the house and what had happened to the family. They retold the incidences of seeing Mrs. LaDell roaming around upstairs, Hana hoped LaDell would be the good spirit after hearing her tragic love story. Then they spoke of something she hadn't heard often. Doppelganger. That didn't happen a lot, and for the 2 years she'd been doing Spirit Circle they only came up once in her 5th video. They said that their son had encountered this spirit and they could talk to him if they wanted. Hana agreed and was directed up the stairs to his bedroom.

They began to climb when Hanzo stopped and just stared at the top step. Hana looked at him and waited for him to give them the okay that let them know to move on. He did so after a few seconds and they kept going. Hana noted that he didn't take his eyes off of whatever spirit was by the staircase until halfway through Jacobs interview. He spoke of how his brothers voice kept saying his name over and over, sounding like it was right next to his ear. When he went to tell his parents however, his brother was down there too. They all thanked him for telling his story and descended back down the stairs, this time without any spirit intervene. They left the house thanking the family for letting them investigate their home and explaining how tomorrow would be happening. After that they went back to their van and placed all the cameras back in their cases before hoping in.

Gabriel sat in the front, because out of all of them he was the “most responsible” driver, at least that's what he told everyone after Hanzo almost ran them into a ditch. Jesse actually wasn't that bad of a driver in Hana’s eyes but he didn't like to drive that much and Angela, well, for someone so soft and kind she could say some nasty things behind the wheel. Hana herself still didn't even have a license, sure she was old enough but she just didn't see the point. The drive in silence for a while before Gabe asked, “So Hanzo, what did you see back there, was it good or bad?”. The man drew his eyebrows together much to Hana’s surprise, she didn't think they would be able to get that close together. “I'm not sure. It did not seem malevolent but I would not say the spirit was completely harmless either. I believe it was Mrs. LaDell’s spirit I saw.”. Gabriel nodded and asked Hana to turn the GPS on. “Do you guys want to go to the hotel first or get some food?”

×××

Hana woke up to her alarm and pressed her head back into the pillow. Groaning when her alarm wouldn't shut itself off she stood and walked over to where it was plugged in. She heard the shower running and assumed Angela was in there already. She unplugged her phone and sat back in her bed. She sent out a quick good morning tweet to her fans and told them what she was currently investigating. She places her phone on the table in between the two beds and gets up. She slips on her bunny slippers and replaces her tank top with a sweater before unlocking the door. “I'm going down to the lobby, I'll be back.”. She heard a confirmation from Angela and proceeds to walk towards the elevator.

×××

An hour or so later, Hana, Gabriel, and Hanzo are all dressed up and ready to go. Hana brings up her camera and addresses her audience. “Hello, we have just finished waking up and are ready to begin the investigation. So Hanzo is going to talk to Mr. Romero. He is only a few blocks from here and will give insight seeing as he has conducted an investigation on the Allen house as well. Me and Gabe here will take the car and then split up. Angela will be on the streets seeing what people have to say about the house and I'll talk to Father Deller. He has been in this town since he was a child and had been to the Allen house multiple times. Let's see what he's got to tell us.” She pauses for a moment just smiling at the camera before she stops recording.

“Alright, We’ll meet back here before 2, sound good?” the others nodded. Hanzo began his walk to the Romero house, camera at the ready. Hana and Gabe walked to the van.

×××

A few hours later Hana and Gabriel returned to the hotel lobby. Hanzo was already back and talking to Angela. Jesse was in line at the mini Starbucks that also inhabited the lobby. She sat down next to Hanzo, while Gabriel took a seat next to Angela. They both gave a welcoming nod and continued their conversation. Jesse eventually came back with a small cup of coffee, and took a seat next to Hana. “So, how'd the interview go?”, Hana told him about how the Father spoke of his personal stories and the story from the original family who owned the house. “The father said that one time when he was young he went to the house with a couple of friends. That night he swore he saw a woman standing in one of the windows, looking straight at one of his friends. He also said he “higher than a kite”, so he doesn't really believe in what he saw.”. Jesse chuckled a little at that statement, and took a drink of his coffee mumbling about how he “knew the feeling”.

×××

“Alright people, here we are back at the Allen House. It is currently 7 o'clock at night, and Jesse, Hanzo, and I are in the entrance of the house. As you know, due to the sensitivity that Gabe and Angie have to a spirit if it becomes too overpowering, we only call them in if we need an exorcism. Don't want one them rushed to the hospital due to a seizure so this precaution is necessary.”. Hana spoke into the camera then moved it over to the owners of the house. “We will now bid the family farewell then set up some cameras before the sun completely goes down.”. She showed the family leaving, waving as they left then panned back around the entrance.

“Welcome to the Allen House.”


	2. Hour 1: 8:00 p.m.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'Hanzo, are you following me?', she heard a soft step and then a hand gripped her shoulder. 'I am with you.' Hanzo said, like she shouldn't even think that he wouldn't be. She continued on slowly for what felt like hours before her screech lit up the narrow stairwell."

Hana followed Hanzo as he walked trying to find the attic stairs. They started their investigation a few minutes ago when the clock said 8. She had her camera turned on and facing the back of Hanzo’s head. “It is to dark up here. I can not see a thing.” Hanzo whispered, stopping and placing his hand against a wall. Hana sighed, “just walk forward you're at the first step-wait what's that?”. She moved the camera so it showed the top of the staircase. “Hanzo, go up there and see what that is.”. Said man whipped his head around, “absolutely not. If you want to know, you go up.”.

Hana rolled her eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder and scooted ahead of him. She began to walk up the steps, keeping one hand on the wall beside her. “Hanzo, are you following me?”, she heard a soft step and then a hand gripped her shoulder. “I am with you.” Hanzo said, like she shouldn't even think that he wouldn't be. She continued on slowly for what felt like hours before her screech lit up the narrow stairwell. She flinched back and almost dropped her camera, she heard Hanzo react as well. “Why are you screaming?!” Hanzo yelled at her. She turned around and looked at him. He was knelt close to the ground and glaring at her. “I'm sorry, my hand touched a trash bag.”.

Hanzo stared at her in silence for a while before he started chuckling, eventually it turned into full laughter and Hana joined. Hana assumed they were both too freaked out to investigate the attic, so she suggested they come back later for it. Hanzo agreed and walked back down to where McCree was in the dining room. He stood when they entered, “y’all okay? I heard screaming.”. Hanzo assured him everything was okay and told him what happened. McCree’s laugh rang through out the house.

×××

Hana decided she would get out the thermal camera and do a sweep of the outside of the house. She exited through the front door and began walking down the steps. “This is a thermal imaging camera. It's pretty basic in that it shows heat signatures of the area around us.”. She waves her hand in front of the camera, “see, my hand is a different colour than the ground I'm standing on. That's how it works.”.

She kept walking around the house. There was nothing unusual but she wanted to check on something. She went to one of the sides of the house and pointed the camera at one of the bedroom windows. _Just as I thought_. “See that, in the window. You can see the outline of the window there but what's that blocking? Remember how the husband said he has seen his wife's doppelganger up in that window? I assume that's what that is right now.”. She stands there for a few more seconds before deciding to go see If she can catch whatever it is.

She jogs back to the house and as she enters she tells Jesse and Hanzo to follow her upstairs. She turns on her flashlight and climbs up the stairs. She enters the room and sees nothing. There isn't a thing out of place nor is there a spirit there. She heard the two men enter behind her. “What is it that's got ya so riled up?”, McCree asks. She looks over to Hanzo who is looking at her and not the window. _Guess the spirit left._ “I saw something standing right here through the camera lens.”. She walked over to the window and stood in it where the spirit would have been. “That is the same spot the husband said he saw his wife's doppelganger correct?”. Hana nodded and turned back to them. “I am going to conduct a quick evp session, if you two would join me.”. She sat down on the floor and pulled out her recorder and turned off her flashlight. Hanzo and McCree joined her and she started to ask her questions. Nothing happened. Hanzo didn't see anything, Hana didn't hear any voices through the device, and McCree didn't feel any different. They all moved down stairs again and planned their next course of action.

The clock now read 9:13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still tired, but hey it's only 11:19pm this time. Same as last time, if there is anything major let me know. (Also if any of you have seen the show Ghost Brothers, that's why this might seem similar. That episode was the inspiration for this so...)
> 
> Idk but a Hanzo that doesn't want to go into scary situations alone makes me happy.


	3. Hour 4: 11 p.m.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Absolutely _nothing_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention that this Hanzo is "hipster hanzo", only he's wearing a sweatshirt that says "I want to believe". Hana is probably wearing an oversized sweater with leggings the same colour/design of her normal skin. McCree is McCree so...

Hana groaned as she willed herself not to throw her camera. 2 hours of _nothing._

Absolutely _nothing_.

They had done evp sessions. Walked around the entire house, _twice,_ and still nothing. They tried to evoke the spirits, get anything to say or do something but nope. Nothing.

Hana sighed and laid her head on the table again, she picked up one of the letters from Prentiss, the reason she killed herself. His last letter to her was so...depressing. LaDell was all geared up to spend her life with him and he just… Hana sighs again. She really dislikes this Prentiss guy. She sits up and looks around, hoping this isn't about to be another hour of nothing. She looked over to a couch McCree was sleeping on. Sitting on the floor in front of him was Hanzo, also reading some of the letters. She smiled to herself, they were honestly too cute. McCree had an arm draped across Hanzo’s front and Hanzo himself was resting his head against it. She wonders if LaDell would have done this with Prentiss if he wasn't such an ass. She thought it was weird just staring at her friends but she didn't have anything else to do. They did a sweep of the house, inside and out. They read the letters. They attempted to talk to LaDell about them but she just wouldn't say anything. They had yet to see a doppelganger, though they considered themselves lucky on that end. She thought over something that they could do, because sitting around in someone's house reading letters they had read multiple times during an investigation looked bad. Suddenly she remembered, they hadn't gone back up to the attic.

“Hey Hanzo,” the man looked up at her questioningly, “We never went back up to the attic.”. She saw him grimace at the thought of going back up there. He still stood. Stretching he reached down and woke up McCree, “Jesse, Hana and I are going back up to the attic, you need to keep watch on the cameras.”. McCree groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, nodding that he understood. Hana handed Hanzo a flashlight, just in case. They walked up the first flight of stairs and came to a stop at the attic stairs. Hana stepped in front Hanzo, and he gripped her shoulder as they climbed once more up the stairs. They made it to the top without incident and Hanzo stopped her. “Go right. There is something important to the right.”. Hana looked through her camera lens and found a tiny little sitting area. She wondered if this is where the letters were found, if LaDell came here to read them. Hanzo took a seat in a chair, while Hana took a seat on the small couch beside him. Hanzo pulled out his recorder, and asked if Hana was still recording on her camera. She nodded and Hanzo pushed the red record button.

“Hello Mrs. LaDell. My name is Hanzo and the lady next to me is Hana. We would like to ask you a few questions and hope you are okay with that.”. He paused for a moment before looking in Hana’s direction. She thought for a moment before she began asking the basic questions. Are you here with us? Are you the only one here with us? Can you say something? Make something move? Still the trend kept up, nothing. They played the recording back and heard no weird voices. Hana sighed, slightly frustrated. Why was no one answering? “Mrs. LaDell,” Hana said, “if you can hear my voice, then I would like to invite you to sit with us.”. She pats the cushion next to her on the couch and waits for something. Anything. Hanzo asks her to please sit as well, saying they were here to help but they couldn't if she wouldn't give them a sign. Hana was about to give up. Nothing meant nothing, and if nothing kept happening she would need to cut the investigation short. She was about to tell Hanzo there wasn't anything here when she felt the couch dip next to her suddenly. She whipped the camera to the cushion but didn't see anything, she could definitely feel something sitting next to her though.

“Thank you for joining us.”. Hana looked back over at Hanzo and saw he was smiling softly at the spot next to her. She shivered a little now knowing there was a spirit next to her, presumably LaDell. Hanzo pushed the record button again and asked if it was okay to ask her some questions. Hana assumed she said yes because he began to ask. Are you LaDell Allen? What was this place to her? “Would you be alright if I asked some...heavy questions?”. Once again, Hana can only assume she said yes, when he asks in a softer voice if she remembers how she died. That was always a tricky question. Some spirits were perfectly fine when asked. Others would simply go silent and disappear. Most though, most became violent. She went tense, hoping that LaDell wasn't one of those spirits. Apparently she wasn't, but she did do the other thing they didn't want. Hanzo sighed and leaned back in the chair, “she left.”. Hana sighed as well, at least they had something. Hanzo stopped recording and stood saying there wasn't anything else here with them. Hana stood as well walking in front of him once more as they headed down the stairs.

McCree was waiting for them. “Did y’all encounter somethin’ up there?”. He sounded like he already knew they did. “Yeah, LaDell showed up, why?”. McCree turned the tablet to show them the video from the attic camera they set up. “So before you guys showed up there, this little side room had nothing in it. When you guys sit down, nothing at all. Suddenly all this starts showin’ up. And it's only in one spot too.”. Hana watches as the spot next to her starts sprouting...dust? “What is that? Is it dust?”. She holds her camera up to see what's going on. She realizes this is the moment that Hanzo started asking LaDell questions. She quickly looked at her own camera and went through her video too. Surely enough there was dust where LaDell was. “It was LaDell. She showed up when this shows up too.”. Hana was confused in the best way. This wasn't something she had encountered before. She was excited that something had finally happened, something really cool too. She needed to get this to happen again.

“Okay new plan, and Hanzo I'm sorry in advance.”. She turned to him and he was glaring at her. She smiled nervously, “Hanzo, I want you to...stay in the entrance here and try to get LaDell to come and talk with you again.”. He gave her a suspicious look, “Why are you telling me to stay? You make it sound like-”. He paused and Hana knew he just figured out what she wanted. “You want me, to stand in this foyer by myself, in the dark, alone, and try to contact LaDell again. By myself. Alone. In the dark.”. He was giving her this look that only meant bad things and she reluctantly nodded, “I think she'd be more willing to answer questions if she was with someone who can actually see her and console her of needed.”. Hanzo looked like he was about to murder her. She knew he knew that was the best thing to do but she also knew that alone and dark were not something he did. “No, absolutely not. I will help her but someone needs to stay with me. I will not stand here defenseless in the dark,” He kept rambling. Hana understood his reluctance but she didn't know what else to do. No one else they had brought with them could see and talk to spirits, much less touch them. Not even Angie or Gabe. She was about to tell him that she was sorry but she needed him to do this when McCree stepped forward and wrapped Hanzo in his arms. He swayed Hanzo a bit and whispered that they wouldn't be that far away. “If ya want an out, I'll come runnin’ in to save ya.”. Hanzo sighed and rested his head on McCree’s shoulder. Hana turned away, thinking the moment was intimate between the two somehow and shouldn't be seen by her. After a minute Hanzo agreed to it. Hana apologized to him again but he waved her off and just told her to stay relatively close by. She nodded and then her and McCree walked into another room on the first floor. 

They kept their flashlight on and waited. Hana looked at her watch and noticed it was somehow 12:27 in the morning. Her and McCree talked quietly about their lives. Hana asked what McCree would be doing for Hanzo’s birthday, apparently McCree was trying to get plane tickets so he could take him back to Japan. Hana thought that was the best and cutest idea ever, which caused McCree to blush a little and rub the back of his neck. He asks her about what she has coming up and she just shrugs. She was thinking of going on the trip Lucio told her about. He and his family were planning on heading back to Brazil for a vacation and she had been invited. She didn't know if she was ready for that though. She really wanted to go but she was scared that his parents wouldn't like her. She told McCree as such and he just laughed and reassured her that she'd be fine. Hana smiled and thanked him for understanding and he laughed. He started telling her this story about when Hanzo had met his family. He was worried just like her and ended up speaking in japanese through the entire first conversatio. She laughed too, she was worried she would now speak Korean the whole time in Brazil but somehow it made her feel better. Apparently McCree’s parents just spoke back in Spanish and smiled at him, telling him it was fine. Laughter was the best first impression usually. They kept sharing stories till they heard a crash from the other room. Both were instantly on alert, something was wrong. There was a tense air around them as they listened. Neither could hear any more noises, neither could they hear Hanzo. Hana and McCree both decided to go check on him. 

When they entered the entrance they didn't see him anywhere. They both freaked out. Their wasn't a sign of what had caused the crashing sound. They called out his name but got no response. McCree pulled up the tablet that had all the camera images on them. “He's not visible on any of them.” McCree said, nervously tapping his fingers against the device. McCree walked into the living room to her left and Hana went to the dining room to the right. She noticed that the table was out of place as were the chairs around it. She heard a noise from the corner and snapped her flashlight to the corner of the room. Huddled by window was Hanzo. He had his knees tucked up against his head and was shaking. She called out to McCree and he rushed into the room and cussed under his breath when he saw him. He quickly went over to him and tried to help him calm down. Hana pulls out her phone and calls Angela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, on the outside: ha haha  
> Me, on the inside: what are you doing; stop.  
> So that happened. Poor Hanzo. Also I like the thought that Jesse is just the sweetest person in the world to friends and family, especially Hanzo. Idk. Also hey look at that, another ship. Tbh Hana and Lucio isn't my favorite ship but I know a cute couple when I see one, and they are defiantly that...is Lucio even from Brazil?  
> Current time: 1:42 a.m.


	4. Hours on Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Any other situation she was sure Hanzo would be blushing and telling McCree to put him down but right now? Right now seeing McCree carry him tore her apart. Hanzo was strong and unwavering, always. This Hanzo was subconsciously clinging McCree, his eyes dim, like all the light was taken from them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I done? My poor child, I'm sorry I make you suffer like this.

Hana hung up after a few minutes with Angela. They were going to hold the investigation. McCree had gotten Hanzo to stop shaking but he wasn't responding, he was just staring at nothing. McCree was holding him and looked over at Hana, “What did you an’ Angie decide?”. She explained that they were holding the investigation and the main priority was getting Hanzo out of here. “We’ll see if we can continue tomorrow but it depends on Hanzo.”. Hana knelt down next to them and sighed. _How did this happen?_ McCree and Hana sat for a while, they needed to calm down if they were going to be there for Hanzo. Finally Hana stood and walked over to the door, McCree following behind her. Any other situation she was sure Hanzo would be blushing and telling McCree to put him down but right now? Right now seeing McCree carry him tore her apart. Hanzo was strong and unwavering, always. This Hanzo was subconsciously clinging McCree, his eyes dim, like all the light was taken from them. Hana went back and picked the camera and flashlight McCree and her had left behind. As she was walking back she saw a flashing red light. She walked to the mantle below a mirror. Hanzo had his recorder resting there. She picked it up and stopped the recording. She walked out and saw Angela and Gabriel waiting for her, both looking worried in their own way. Hana closes the door behind her and locks it, she had half the mind to march back in and start yelling at whatever entity had the nerve to do this. She didn't but she wanted to.

She quickly jogs over to the van, McCree and Hanzo are in the back, sitting side by side. Hanzo was staring out the window his hand loose in McCree’s, who is nervously biting his fingers. She wants to cry but just sits in the seat in front of Hanzo, behind Gabriel. They drive back to the hotel silently, a solemn air completely filling the car. When they arrive everyone gets out and waits for Hanzo and McCree. He is stable enough to walk but he still looks lost, like he doesn't know where he is. “I'm uh,” McCree pauses, taking a breath, “I'm gonna take him up to our room and I'll let you know if he gets better.”. Hana nods and they all wave as McCree leads Hanzo away. Gabriel steps in front of her, a glare on his face, “What. Happened?”. Hana shrugs, “We don't know, me and Jesse were in a separate room. We wanted him to reconnect with LaDell. It was almost 12:30 and there was a crash. He-he was in the dining room, in a corner, having a panic attack. McCree calmed him down but it's almost like he's trapped in his body.”. She didn't know what happened, or what to think. This wasn't suppose to happen, but how could she have prevented it. _Would we have been able to stop this if we stayed with him? Who knows._ Gabriel sighed and rubbed his eyes. “It's alright kid. No one knew this would happen, even if it is a risk of the job. It's not your fault.”. Angela came and put a hand on Hana’s shoulder, giving her a tired smile. Gabriel said they should all just retire to their rooms and tell the family what happened tomorrow. Both the woman agreed and they all went to the elevator. As she and Angela got back to the room, she feels a pressure in her pants. She pats her front pocket and feels the recorder. She had completely forgotten. Hana placed it on the bedside table next to her phone. She'd bring it down with her tomorrow.

×××

Hana was still awake at 3 a.m.. She fell asleep for only a few minutes before she grew uncomfortable and woke up. She hated not knowing if Hanzo was okay. Her phone was on the highest sound setting possible, if McCree called she would hear it. If he texted her, she would hear it. She stared at a dark ceiling, wondering what had happened. LaDell didn't seem violent, but with a spirit there were endless possibilities. With some spirits they are the kind and warm at first. The next second though, they attack someone who is basically your uncle and leaves them staring off into l  
Limbo. She was frustrated and scared; this should not have happened. She leaned over to the bedside table and turned the lamp on. She looked over at Angela's bed and noticed she was awake too. Angela looked over and smiled, it didn't quite reach her eyes. They laid in silence before Hana and Angela's phone both went off. They immediately grabbed them and opened the new message.

_He is doing better, but he doesn't want to talk to anyone tonight...well this morning I guess. He is currently sleeping and said that he will talk about what happened when he wakes up. Hopefully you guys can sleep now, I won't be able to but...the rest of you should._

Hana felt a wave of relief, it took 2 hours but it was worth being a bit sleep deprived to know Hanzo was okay. She was glad he wouldn't be trapped in his personal purgatory indefinitely. She'd seen it before and it wasn't good, for anyone. With everything that's happened to Hanzo already, being trapped in his own psyche wasn't a good idea. She put her phone down and rolled over to face Angela. She looked relieved as well and was already asleep, exhaustion eventually taking it's toll. Hana felt sleep calling to her as well. She managed to turn off the lamp and get comfortable before she fell into a different reality.

×××

Hana, Gabriel, and Angela were sitting in the lobby, all with a coffee cup in hand. They waited impatiently for Hanzo and McCree to come down from their room. It was almost 10 and neither had been down. They kept checking the elevator area and kept getting disappointed. They heard McCree’s voice and immediately turned to look. Hanzo was walking with him, laughing at something he had said. There were dark circles around his eyes, his hair was down tangled, but he looked happy. Hana waved them over and they sat in a pair of chairs. Angela handed them the coffee and tea she purchased for them. “They are a bit cold now, but we got what you like.”. Both men smiled and thanked them.

They all sat and waited, they all knew Hanzo would talk when he was ready. He eventually put down his tea and sighed. Hana and the others the others looked at him as he tapped his fingers together. “I am sure you all want to know what happened.”. They nodded and waited for him to continue. Hanzo took a steadying breath yet remained silent. McCree reached over and massaged the back of his neck. Hanzo smiled at him and stared at his hands. “I saw the doppelganger, in the mirror.”. They all gave him worried looks, they knew the stories, that when you looked into the eyes of your doppelganger, you died. His frown returned and he began tapping his fingers together. “I had put my recorder down below it, when I went to pick it up, my reflection wasn't facing me. I didn't stop recording so if you want to know the rest…”. He stopped talking and just stared at his hands. McCree started running his fingers through Hanzo’s hair. Hana was afraid he was going to regress back to what happened last night. Everyone else held the same tension as well. Hana pulled out his recorder and set it on the table. “Hanzo,” she asked, “do you want to leave for this?”. He shook his head and Hana turned on the last recording.

_There was the sound of footsteps. “These are mine and so is the tiny thump you are about to hear. Mrs. LaDell, I do not know if you will remember me but if you could I would like to ask you some more questions.”. There wasn't any sound for a few minutes. When he spoke again he was thanking the spirit who joined him. “Do you remember when my friend and I spoke to you?”. There was no reply recorded. He asked a few more questions and still there was no response. “The presence I felt is gone. I am going to end this session now, the footsteps you hear are mine.”. As the steps got closer to the device there was some interference, a static sound. Not a second later there was a curse from Hanzo in his native tongue. The sound of him backing away quickly could be heard. “Who are you?” his voice was menacing and to the point. There wasn't a response but the static sound was still there. It would change its pitch, fluctuating between a sharp or flat tone. For the longest time all that could be heard was Hanzo’s breathing._

_There was a clear tension coming through the recorder, and if it wasn't for Hanzo’s breathing it would seem like the recording had stopped. Finally, there was the sound of movement, they all assumed it was Hanzo before a voice came through the recorder. It sounded like Hanzo, but it was wrong. It's voice sounded too high for Hanzo. All it said was hello. Hanzo made no sound, only asked, “What do you want?”. The Spirit laughed, “I want you out. You have filled Lady LaDell’s head with all these thoughts. She is not allowed to leave this house.”. The spirit was obviously angry. “Should it not be her choice whether she stays or not? She is no longer obligated to be bound to this dimension.”. Hanzo sounded just as angry as the spirit was. The fake Hanzo scoffed at this statement “ You think you can come into this house and decide what is best for it. Do you honestly think you have that privilege?”. There was the sound of Hanzo choking, the sound of him trying to call for help but nothing coming out. The static became louder and a frustrated growl came from the doppelganger. “You're immune to possession… Fine then.”. The sound of something hitting the table, Hanzo’s pained cry, the loud crash of a chair. The distant sound of McCree calling out to Hanzo could be made out. “How would you feel if I killed that man back there?”. That was the last thing the spirit said before the static was gone. Hanzo’s whisper of ‘stop’ repeated over and over again. The sound of rushing footsteps is heard, shortly followed by Hana calling for McCree._

Everyone sat in silence as Hanzo picked up the recorder and shut it off. Hana was in shock, just like everyone else. Why would it target Hanzo? Why not her, she was the leader, she should be the one to deal with this. “It tried to possess me but could not. It still...invaded my mind and showed me...horrible things. I don't know why though. Or how I wasn't possessed.”. Hana just sighed, while it wasn't something they should want, the situation would have been a lot worse if the spirit had possessed Hanzo. It could have just killed him too. “Alright, Hanzo… I don't want you back at the Allen House.”. Everyone agreed with the statement. “I think we should still complete at least 2 more hours though, we have to go back and get our cameras anyway. I'm not sure, McCree, if you should go back in though.”. Hana didn't want the doppelganger to make sure its last statement came true. McCree seemed to consider it for a while. “Shouldn't be too much a problem if we don't split up.”, that made sense. Even though Hana was hesitant, she agreed. Angela went to call the family and explain what happened.

×××

“Hello, d.va again.” She spoke at the camera once more. “So this is just an update, due to some recent events here at the Allen House, Hanzo is not coming back in with us. And before you guys freak out,” she pans the camera to the van, where Hanzo is leaning against it, “He's fine. It will be up to him whether or not we post specifically what happened but that's not until later. Just know he's fine.”. She moved the camera back to her, “This means that it will be just me and McCree for the last 2 hours.”. McCree came over and wrapped an arm around Hana’s shoulder, “believe it.”. Hana rolled her eyes, and gave the camera a look that said “I have to put with _this_ for 2 hours”. McCree laughed at her face and she smiled the shooed him off. “Let's begin.”.

Hana and McCree walked back into the Allen House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That reference was necessary. It should be looking up from here. No more attacks, no possession, nothing like that any more. Yay!
> 
> Hey guess what this is almost over. So I'm thinking the next part will either be a cute little mchanzo thing or it's going to be the video mentioned all the way back in Chapter 1, "Horror House". If you have a preference let me know.
> 
> Thanks for reading as always!


	5. Oh god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm just going to give them a nice calm chapter  
> Me @Me: kill McCree after he possession kills Hana...

Okay guys so I've hit this like wall. I know how I want this chapter to end (and no it's not ending like the summary says) but like...idk how to get to that point so. Here I am, about to describe part 2 and 3 of this work.

Alright so the next part is going to be called Horror House. That was the thing mentioned in Chapter 1 so yeah. Shrug, I'm not going to go into much detail cause...i don't want to idk. Basically it is centered around McCree. The group will consist of Hana, McCree, Lucio, Mei, and Gabriel. The place they are investigating is known to have bad spirits and they were asked to go in and take care of it. This was also before they knew McCree was susceptible to possession so *wink wink* keep that in mind.

Part 3 is kinda going to be a standalone thing, like you don't need to read this to know what it is but eh. It is still within the au, but it's not an episode. It is centered around Hanzo and his life mostly. It will go over when he first saw spirits and shit and how he met McCree and eventually what happened to Genji (my poor son genji). It will also go over how he started getting involved with Spirit Circle.

Um...idk, how are you guys? Dying? Cause I am. I'm in Stats rn. Oh yeah okay so, the reason I have been gone is because I've been on one hella trip. I went to San Francisco with my friends (It was actually with my entire choir group but...my friends are there too so...ROAD TRIP!). It was a lot of fun, there was a lot of walking and singing and dying. So yeah I was preoccupied from 8am till 11 at night. That is now effecting my ability to...write this damn story.

Idk just an update, I'll have it out soon, bye (has math to do)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALEXANDER JAMILTON!! WE ARE WAITING IN THE WINGS FOR YOU!! YOU COULD NEVER BACK DOWN, YOU NEVER LEARNED TO TAKE YOUR... TIE HI HI HIME _OH_ ALEXANDER JAMILTON!!!!!!!!


	6. Final Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everyone had a reason to join in the first place, they probably wouldn’t stop hunting until they died. She would just have to live with the choices she and everyone else made. That was the only thing she could do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Edit:**  
>  Wow, sorry. I rambled on here and talked about things I mentioned in the previous chapter so yeah. Have this chapter, sorry it's been so long Also check the ends notes for the meanings to some terms and a tiny challenge.
> 
> Extra:  
> Interviewer: If you died today, what would be your biggest regret?
> 
> Me: I didn't get Blackwatch McCree

Hana looked down at her phone, Gabriel was a single tap away. If this spirit attacked again then in a split second Gabe would be in to expel it. McCree was walking ahead of her searching out the cameras that had been set up the previous day. None of them had been messed with. They conducted random evp sessions along the way. None of their sessions helped any. There was no activity but that didn't relieve them any. Either spirit could be around any corner and they would never know. They weren't sensitive like Hanzo, Gabriel, and Angela, all they had was the thermal camera and their recorders. Both were still on edge and knew they would be until the house was a distant figure in the rearview mirror. McCree walked in front of Hana as they worked their way back down the stairs to the dining room. Hana sat so she could see the entrance from the table, there was still a possibility that this spirit could be seen by her eyes. At least she hoped she would be able to see it. She doubted it but it was always a possibility. They sat there while McCree messed around with the controls for the cameras. She was tensed up, like something was going to pop out from behind a corner at any moment. _Honestly,_ she thought, _that will probably happen._ She was worried, what would happen if the doppelganger did show its face? Would it be hers or McCree’s face. Would it even have a face? She didn’t just know and that put her on edge. This thing could be watching them right now and they would never know. She was tempted to stand up and sweep the room with the thermal just to make sure nothing was lurking in a corner. That wouldn't solve any problems if there actually was a spirit in the room with them though.

“Boo!” Hana screeched a bit and threw a fist in the direction of the voice. McCree started laughing as she whipped around with a glare that could rival Hanzo’s. She was about to walk over there and break off a piece of his ankles. She wouldn’t do that but he better watch his spurs the next time he wore them. “Sorry, sorry, but the tension ‘round ya was so thick I could've cut it with a knife.” McCree smiled at her. Hana took a deep breath and realized the tension in her shoulders was gone. She smiled back at McCree, albeit smaller than his, and wiped a hand down her face. McCree leaned over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I know this ain't what you had planned Hana but ya don't need t’worry so much. We have each other's backs. Also those three outside would go kamikaze if anything happens to us.”. Hana nodded at McCree, he was right of course. They would find a way if something happened, and if they couldn't, the others sure as hell would. She relaxed in her chair just like McCree, she made sure to be aware of her surroundings but mostly just sat as McCree looked at their tripods video.

×××

It was almost time to leave. Finally they would be able to put this behind them. They had gathered all the cameras together and now we're just waiting till they could officially finish the investigation. They had done a few evp sessions and in one they actually got to talk to LaDell once more. She was for the most part kind, though she really wanted the two of them out of her house. They had reassured her they would be leaving soon and now there was only a half hour left. Hana was looking out a window, staring at the barely lit morning sky. It was nearing 5 a.m. and Hana and McCree were ready to go home. Hana assumed the others felt the same way. McCree had his head down on the dining table, he surprisingly wasn't asleep. _Guess no spirits have been bothering him._ It was boring really but she'd take that over some spirit attacking and trying to posses them. They sat in silence waiting for 5 a.m. to come.

_FINALLY!_ Hana and McCree hopped up from the chairs as the alarm for 5 went off. They could officially get out of house. They gathered their stuff and headed towards the front door. They called out to LaDell and thanked her once more for tolerating them in her house. Gabriel and the others were waiting by the van. Each came forward took a tripod camera. Hana opened the case they kept their cameras and recorders in, each different. Hana’s was pink and blue, and had some of her merch stickers on it. Hanzo’s was the original camera for the most part, only his had twin noodle dragon stickers. She still wonders where he managed to find something so cute. McCree’s was, for some reason, an American flag design, with a tiny red skull sticker. Angela's was white and gold with a sticker that looked like wings. Gabriel's was black, Hana just assumed it was so he could be edgy, with a sticker from his favorite band. It was weird how the band's logo was some creepy mask but Hana had learned to stop questioning anything Gabriel did. 

She turned around and saw McCree checking his pockets with a confused look. “What?” Hana asked as McCree reached up and scratched his beard. “I don't know. I can't find my recorder. I was sure it was in my pocket.”. Hana was confused now too. She watched him put it back into his pocket. At least she thought she did. “Maybe you just misplaced it? Wanna go check back in the house?”. McCree nodded and Hana followed him as they walked back into the house. They went through to the dining room. It wasn't on the table, his chair, the floor. “What? We didn't even move from this room.” McCree’s eyebrows were drawn together. Both knew something was wrong. This wasn't normal and they could only guess one of the spirits was playing a joke on them. Hana suggested with a sigh that they search every room there was a camera. Maybe he just dropped it. McCree agreed and they turned to walk into the foyer. They didn't need to go any farther. Hanzo was standing in front of the mirror. Next to him was McCree’s recorder. How the hell did he have his recorder? Hana was immediately on edge. Then she realized. “Han?”. Hana gripped McCree’s arm as he started moving towards it “That isn't him McCree.”

The figure turned around, it was smiling rather pleasantly, like it just got a gift it had always wanted, but it didn’t quite reach its eyes. The spirit didn't move and just stared. Hana didn't know what to do, someone had to move at some point. She slowly reached for her phone and the spirit's eyes immediately locked onto her movement. It didn't move but it's smile turned darker, like it was encouraging her to do something. She no longer thought calling Gabe was a good idea but she didn't know what else to do. She pulled out her phone, and stared into the spirit's eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat and called Gabriel. The phone rang, and rang, and rang. With each ring the tension seemed to rise. Finally Gabe picked up. “What? Did you find it?”, he sounded bored, like all he wanted to do was get the hell out of here. Hana tried to speak but all she could do was stumble over her words. _Why?_ She couldn't get her voice to work and Gabriel started asking what was wrong. She couldn’t find her voice at all. _Why, why why? Because you're no longer in control._

Hana didn't even realize she was having trouble seeing as well. It was like she was frozen in place. McCree was in front of her saying something, but she couldn't understand. The spirit was no longer behind him. Where was he? She was confused, she didn't understand what was happening. Suddenly a blinding pain made itself known. Everything became sharper, she could hear McCree asking what was wrong and Gabe from the other side of the door. She wasn't sure what was happening, what was happening? She heard screaming and she wasn't sure if it was from her or someone else. She felt pain in her hand and a pounding noise. Stop. Someone said stop. Stop, stop. Stop, STOP! Everything went black.

×××McCree pov×××

McCree moved back from Hana the second she started screaming. She was being possessed and he didn't know what to do. Hana was screaming stop over and over again, she was slamming her hand into the wall and bruising it. McCree heard the door trying to open and Gabriel on the other side. He went over and noticed that the door wasn't locked but it wouldn't open. He didn't know what to do. Hana went quiet and he turned to look at her. She was slumped against the wall, unmoving, dead silent. He wanted to check on her but he couldn't. If this spirit could posses Hana then it sure as hell could possess him too. She slowly raised her head and looked at him. He shifted his eyes so he wouldn't get caught up in the spirits and watched it from his peripheral. It let out a short little chuckle. “You are a smart one. You've dealt with this before haven't you?”. McCree was shook, both from the memories of possession and Hana’s voice. It was her’s but it sounded like there were five of her. He took a deep breath, he couldn't get caught up in its voice either. He needed to be cautious, he couldn't let this spirit possess him. He already knew the damage him possessed could do and he didn't want that to happen, especially not with Hanzo around. “Wha’d’ya want?” McCree asked, voice wavering but staying strong. The spirit laughed again, “Something really simple yet so destructive.”. The spirit moved closer to him, its eyes were dilated from what he could tell. He backed away with every step it took. He slowly realized he had just cornered himself and cursed under his breath. They spirit moved towards him and he gathered up all the mental strength he could, if he needed to he could shut out the spirit. That was a worst case scenario but at the moment it was all he could think of. The others couldn't get in, he was cornered with a spirit of mischief and destruction trying to possess him, what else could he do? He felt a hand on his shoulder, he refused to look at it. “Hey, McCree, look at me.” He felt a tapping against his shoulder, it got harder each time. He still refused. He felt the spirit grip his shoulder and next thing he knew he was against the opposite wall. “I said _look at me._ ”. McCree had no other choice, he had to dip out. He would Slip into and completely lock his mind. He could only hope one of them would be able to find him...or that he would be able to stay with his body and not get lost. He prepared himself as the spirit walked towards him, shouting at him, berating him about past things that not even Hanzo knew about. Let alone Hana.

He was about to Slip when he felt something...warm? A soft pressure made itself known in the back of his mind, comforting but he couldn't place his finger on how. It was strange, the doppelganger stopped and stared at him, silent rage building in its eyes. “You are also protected? How curious and annoying. Guess I'll try my luck then.” McCree didn't know what the spirit meant by being protected, but he assumed it had something to do with the warm presence. He was so caught up in wondering what was going on that he didn't even notice the spirit suddenly appearing in front of him. He was shaken out of his thoughts by the pain of his hair being gripped and pulled. His head was drawn back so he was staring into Hana’s eyes. He tried to break out but that didn't last. He was caught. The warmth was dimming now, taking with it the comforting presence. McCree felt utterly alone now. The spirit put on a fake sad face and tutted, “don't cry, everything will be fine once you give in.”. The spirit used its other hand to wipe the tears that were falling down McCree’s face. He didn't want this, not again. He couldn't stop the spirit from doing anything, his mind was no longer just his. He felt a spark of...something. He wouldn't call it pain but it wasn't pleasant. It was just on the side of too hot. Weird. He felt...calm again. So calm. What was he scared about before? McCree slipped into a what felt like a dreamless sleep. That was his last thought before he blacked out.

×××

He woke up being jostled softly. He didn't want to open his eyes, everything was already too pronounced. His felt like there was an ice pick tapping constantly against his skull. His body drained and whatever his hand was against felt too rough. There was a hand softly running over his temple and even though it felt nice, it was too soft. Too nice. Everything just felt wrong. He opened his eyes against his better judgement and noticed he was in the van. How did he get here? Wasn't he just in the Allen house? He tried to sit up but just ended up slumping back down.

“Jesse?” He heard Hanzo whisper, and thankfully it was just quiet enough that it didn't ring in his skull like every other noise. He attempted to look up at him but could only manage a small nod. The hand, which he now knew was Hanzo’s, stopped and rested on his shoulder, the material the only thing that felt remotely comfortable, and accompanied with the soft warm pressure of Hanzo’s hand? He smiled and closed his eyes, starting to fall back asleep when he remembered. The warmth, the comfortable pressure, it was the same as the presence. He gathered up enough strength to reach up and grab Hanzo’s hand. The other leaned down over him, McCree shifted his head a little, trying to remember what words were. He tried asking Hanzo what happened but he's sure it just came out as “Wha-Wh h-hap” before he couldn't manage much more. Hanzo gave him a tired smile and told him they'd all talk about it when everyone was rested. McCree was placated by his answer and fell back under to the feeling comfortable warmth.

×××Hana pov

Hana woke up in bed and rolled over thinking it was still too early to be up. She groaned as the hand she rolled over onto sparked with pain. “Hana? You're awake!” Hana startled and opened her eyes to Angela leaning down by her bedside. She was confused, “Uh yeah, that's what most people do?”. Why did see look so relieved? Angela stood with a smile and pulled out her phone, starting a call with someone. Hana went to sit up and felt a soreness in her entire body. It didn't hurt but it was uncomfortable. What did hurt was her hand. She propped herself up against the headboard, examined her hand, and listened as Angela finished her call. Hana asked her if they still had water. She felt dehydrated, like she hadn't drank in days. Angie handed her a water bottle and there was a knock at the door. She went over and opened the door and in walked everyone else. They all looked tired. What the hell happened?

They all took a seat, Gabriel in a chair, McCree on the foot of Hana’s bed, and Hanzo and Angela on the other bed. She looked around at all of them, still confused, “Why is everyone so glum?”. Gabriel sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “What do you remember from the Allen house?”, he looked at her and she grew more confused. Something had definitely happened. “Me and McCree went back in to look for his recorder. We saw the doppelganger then...then”, she couldn't remember what happened next. She stared at the white bedsheets. “What happened?”, she asked, McCree leaned over and took one of her hands, rubbing his hand over the top of it. “The doppelganger possessed you.” He said softly. _Possessed me? Why can't I remember that?_ McCree saw her distress and sighed. “You not remembering is probably the only upside to this. It was kind enough to Slip you. You won't remember, and the harder you try, the farther the memories will be.”. She wondered if it was truly a good thing. She needed to know what happened. Her look seemed to convey as such because McCree started speaking again.

“The spirit possessed you. There was nothing we could do. These guys tried to get into the house but the spirit blocked them. It eventually backed me into the living room, it wanted to possess me for some reason. Considering the fact it could also Slip us, if it succeeded, I doubt we would even know till it was too late. He was just messing with us, trying to do it the long and painful way.” McCree stopped talking, a frown on his face. Hana continued to stared at her hand. There were no visible injuries on McCree or the others, but if she hadn't hurt then how was her hand so messed up? She didn't want to ask honestly, she looked up at McCree. “What happened after that?” She asked, there was obviously more to the story. McCree sighed, “I honestly couldn't tell ya. I sorta blacked out as well.” Hana looked just as confused as McCree was. “Wait, did it possess you?”. McCree shook his head, “No, but somethin’ did. It wasn't bad though. This was a good spirit, it was familiar too. Like I knew it's energy. That's why it's so bizarre. It said I was protected too. That's why I'm thinkin’ whatever possessed me is what “protects me”.”. Everyone was obviously concerned about this supposed “good spirit”, but they all trusted Jesse’s judgement. “I don’t remember anythin’ after that. It was like some blissful form a’ Limbo.”. A meditative look came across his face, Hana supposed he was lost in whatever he could remember. _It must have been nice._ She turned towards the others, thinking it was best to leave McCree to his own devices. “Did any of you happen to see anything?” she wanted to go to sleep. All the talk of possession and weird entities that just happen to show up when needed? It was too fictional for her, and she hunted spirits.

Everyone had this look on their face, _Oh they definitely saw something._ Gabriel leaned forward, “we aren’t entirely sure what it was. It was like some weird territorial thing was happening.”. _What? Over the house? Was there another spirit we didn’t capture? Was it LaDell?_ She had so many questions and Gabriel seemed to realize this. He sighed, “we were, somehow, eventually let into the house. Guess the spirit got a bit too focused on whatever Jesse was doing. All we know is that your body was on the floor between him and the doppelganger. Both of them were just growling at each other, honestly I haven’t seen anything like it.”. Hana was even more confused now, why was the doppelganger suddenly out of her body? She said as such and Gabriel just shrugged, he had no idea. Hana just leaned back against the headboard and stared at the ceiling. None of this made sense. Why would something possess McCree then have some territorial fight over her. She was starting to question the thought that whatever possessed McCree was LaDell. What else could it be though. She closed her eyes in the silence, “When are we headed back home?”. She didn’t want to talk about this anymore, she was tired and none it made much sense anyway. They all seemed to understand and felt the same, because no one gave any protest. When they all had left she curled up under the covers. She wanted to cry but didn’t. She wanted to quit, it was too much. She put McCree in danger, she put everyone in danger, but she couldn’t stop. The others could, she’d honestly prefer that; they wouldn’t though. Everyone had a reason to join in the first place, they probably wouldn’t stop hunting until they died. She would just have to live with the choices she and everyone else made. That was the only thing she could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that ending weird?? Keep in mind extremely woke me wrote it so...if it's weird and doesn't make sense just let me know and I'll fix it. Either way should probably explain some things for you guys:
> 
> **Slip:** a slip is when you use astral projection but you put your mind on lockdown. This keeps spirits from entering and possessing your body. The only problem is that you projected yourself so...yay now you're a spirit. To get back into you body you either have to somehow convince your body to let you back in or someone on the other side can wake you up (like being woken up from those dreams in Inception...i think that's the movie)
> 
> **Limbo:** A lot of y'all have probably heard of Limbo but we probably all have different ways of picturing it. In this story it would be some place beautiful, somewhere you don't necessarily want to leave but there is always an ominous feeling with you. It's like your subconscience knows you shouldn't be in whatever beautiful place you are but your heart and conscience tend to win over your subconscious.
> 
> Okay so theres that, yay me. ALSO I'M PUMPED CAUSE I HAVE TILL 5 TODAY TO GET BLACKWATCH MCCREE AND _I'M READY_
> 
> **Edit of the edit: _WAIT I FORGOT_** okay so a little challenge cause I'm curious. Who has an idea what protects McCree (and Hanzo btw). It's not obvious but it's something we already know and love, and it will be mentioned in Part 3 (which is Hanzo's part). Alright those are my hints and it's obvious (says the author who already knows).


	7. Game Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She would always worry about her pseudo family, next time she would make sure everyone was safer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There some bad words in here...idk if I tagged that. Also it is short...woo

_A growl is heard throughout the house. A deep rumble that if heard on a lone night one might be tempted to call animal control. “What? How are you doing that?” a confused voice asked. It was female but it was like someone was echoing her, like various voices whispering the same words. The response was another growl, deeper, if that was even possible. “You have no right to inhabit that body.” it said simply. The voice just scoffed, “and what, you think you do?”. The other snarled and a scream was heard, the voices splitting, then a loud thump was heard against the floorboards._

_“How...you can't...no one holds that power! No one! What the fuck are you?!” the voice was single now, and had a foreign accent, one a Japanese man. The creature it spoke to laughed but it held no humour, really it just sounded pissed off. “You think I would reveal a secret so readily. You are a fool to think that something as lowly as yourself would be able to know such a gift.”. The creature growled, more aggressive than before and in turn the voice seemed to roar back. Neither was backing down from a clear challenge. The sound of a door hitting a wall resonated through the house followed by the sound of a woman came closer to the pair._

_“What is happening? Jesse-”, the accented woman was cut off by a man with a gravely voice, “that’s not Jesse right now Ang. Here let’s get Hana for now okay?”. The woman agreed and slow footsteps were heard coming close to the body. The growl switched to a low rumble as the sound of a body being carefully drug away from the two. “She is bleeding, there is nothing we can do here without hurting Jesse.” the man said. The sound of two people walking away and one which didn’t. “Jesse?”, a voice that sounded like the spirit who was inhabiting the girl. The growling got even softer, “Do not worry, he is fine. We would never let anything happen to you two or your family, we promise. Now, let’s end this Akuryō.”. Loud static pierced the air, followed by a roar which rang out then seemed to fade. A punched out grunt was heard followed by the sound of knees hitting the floor. The other person scuttled forward, “Jesse? Are you okay?”. There was concern in his voice as laboured breathing came from the one who was previously possessed. “Y-yeah Han, I’m goo-” he cut off as he seemed to pass out, if the others cursing was anything to go by. A pair of footsteps was heard reentering the house. “Hanzo, what’s hap-shit what happened to Jesse?”. The third man came closer to the pair, “I don’t know, the spirit possessing him left and Jesse passed out. I think the spirit took too much of his energy.”. The third man sighed, “okay, let’s get him out of here. We’re done now.”. The man was picked up from the floor and the sound of the other two walking out was heard. As the door began to close, its groaning stopped, “you've got to be kidding me.”. His footsteps came closer and the sound of the recorder being picked up from the ground was heard. “All this happened because of a recorder.” The last thing is the man sighing._

Hana set the recorder down on her table and sighed herself. She had listened to the recording a hundred times and still it made no sense. She had played it for every single person in Spirit Circle and no one knew what it was, not even Hanzo or Jesse. Jesse just told them it wasn't forced on him, he said it was the nicest possession he'd ever had. So whatever it was, at least it was friendly. She had the video all edited and had posted it a night ago but she still didn't have any explanation for this. She was debating whether to put it up and ask the fans what they thought but she wasn't sure.

“Hey Hana, you need to sleep bunny.” Hana turned around and looked at Lucio. He was leaning against the doorframe, and honestly looked half asleep, wearing one of her oversized pink shirts. She smiled at him and turned off her computer. There was plenty of time to figure out whatever it was, and Hanzo said he would look into it as well so she didn't need to worry. She laid down in bed, put her head against the already sleeping Lucio, and stared at the wall. She was still working but...that was fine. She would always worry about her pseudo family, next time she would make sure everyone was safer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venti Vanilla Bean Frappuchino  
> Pump of Raspberry  
> Pump of Mocha  
> (Optional) Double Shot Espresso
> 
> Today the double wasn't optional but hey...normally I drink tea for caffeine but I needed to be awake not relaxed.
> 
> So hey guys I'm not dead (yet). Here is the final chapter...finally. This has been a stressful couple of weeks what with finals being next week and everything suddenly seeming to be due, not only that I have 2 concerts I'm performing tonight and tomorrow night and an essay that isn't finished due Monday...fun.
> 
> Either way, thank you to all those who read this, it means a lot that people actually seem to like it. Also Part 3 is going to set after the events here so yay. I'll see you all late, hopefully when I'm less dead.
> 
> HAVE A NICE DAY!!!!


	8. Oof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updating y'all about my life :' )

Howdy y'all. Guess who remembered this and it's... prequel? Sequel? The second part, exists. So I was rereading tjis and it's...kinda bad. So I decided that I would rework it. It'll be the same story and everything but I will be rewriting it and adding in more detail and stuff. :p I'll keep this up until the rework is completely finished but just know it will be happening. This will be posted on horror house too. Thank y'all who enjoyed this fic or have yet to discover it.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow wut? So if you see any mistakes just let me know, I'm open to it cause remember, 2am me wrote this. If there are any other triggers or major issues please also let me know. Also here's what people in the group do.
> 
> Hana is the group leader and owns the YouTube channel that these videos get posted on. She is great with a camera and knows how to speak to her audience
> 
> Hanzo is literally the ghost whisperer. He sees spirits and can interact with them (basically speaking, touching, and listening). What he can't do is immediately know if the spirit is evil or good or even who they are till he talks to them
> 
> Mercy and Reaper help with this. Based off of how they see the souls of their fallen teammates, they sense the energy of the spirit. Angela can sense the good spirits, Gabe can sense the bad ones. They can not interact with spirits like Hanzo can but they are able to a perform swift and effective exorcism if it's needed
> 
> Jesse is like a Wi-Fi hotspot, only for spirits. He has enough energy that spirits can manifest off of it and he's still ready to bounce off the walls if need be. This can turn bad quickly because he is also subject to possessions more. This is also why he has only been in one video of Spirit Circle. It was bad enough that he, nor Hanzo would let him come back till now, over one year later. Not that Hana would either.
> 
> So there you have it. My endless suffering. I'm tired and wanna go to bed so I'll be gone now.
> 
> (Hey if you liked this you should also hit that Kudos button.)


End file.
